hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Qian Hui
Qian Hui (Chinese: 千惠; pinyin: Qiān Huì) was the best friend of Bai He and a student at Ying De Academy. She and Bai He bullied middle-class student, Dong Shan Cai. However, they sometimes pretended to be her friend. Biography College Qian Hui attended Ying De Academy with her friend Bai He. During winter break, Qian went to Beverly Hills, California for plastic surgery. She returned with a brand new nose, much to Bai He's jealousy.Episode 1, Meteor Garden After noticing the attention Dong Shan Cai was getting from the F4, Qian Hui and Bai He spread a rumor about her having an abortion. They then pretended to be her friend and invited her to a party. At the party, Shan Cai realized that they were the perpetrators of the rumor. Their plan to embarrass Shan Cai failed, however, when she turned it around on them and poured a drink on Bai He.Episode 2, Meteor Garden She went on a cruise around Taiwan with Bai He and the F4, instead of attending the class trip to Hawaii. Qian Hui and Bai He were irritated that Shan Cai was also there. At that night's party, Qian Hui made up a game to provide an opportunity for Bai He to kiss Dao Ming Si, which failed. Back at school, she and Bai He showed Si a video of Shan Cai and Hua Ze Lei talking on the ship. It was another attempt for Bai He to gain Si's affections and to get revenge on Shan Cai, though neither panned out.Episode 3, Meteor Garden After rumors circulated that Shan Cai and Si were dating, Qian Hui and Bai He acted nice toward her. They invited her dancing, but ended up leaving her alone by the end of the night. Qian Hui later received photos of Shan Cai going to a hotel with a foreigner from an anonymous source. She shared the photos with Bai He. The photos were spread around school the next day, though not by Qian Hui. However, she did personally show them to Si. After the incident was cleared up, she was one of the people Si tried to get revenge on, but Shan Cai stopped him.Episode 5, Meteor Garden Physical appearance She had long, straight black hair, which she often wore down. Additionally, Qian Hui had plastic surgery done on her nose to resemble Julia Roberts'. According to her, it was of a limited quantity. Her clothes were supposedly expensive and from well known brands. Personality and traits Similar to Bai He, Qian Hui was an extremely materialistic and greedy person. Qian Hui's goal was to marry a rich guy, though she drew the line at fat and bald guys, unlike Bai He. She also thought of Shan Cai as a lesser person, just because she was poor. Behind the scenes *Zhang Ruo Zhen portrays Qian Hui in eight episodes of Meteor Garden. *Qian Hui is featured in the opening credits of every episode of Meteor Garden, despite not appearing in the latter half of the series. *In ''Meteor Garden'' (2018), Qian Hui is played by An Zi Yi. She is also renamed Li Xin Hui. Appearances References Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Meteor Garden Category:Meteor Garden characters Category:Lilies members Category:Ying De Academy students Category:Taipei residents